High School DxD: The Final Ace
by FaithfulCalling
Summary: Follow Leone as a twist in fate affects his life and he is thrown into the world of the supernatural. This heritage catches up to him and he is forced to make a decision that will change the rest of his life... OC Non-Perverted. OOC. OCxHarem. T-Rating for now..
1. Chapter 1: A Twist of Fate

**Author's Notes: **

**Anywhooozies, this is going to be my first published fic! I hope you like it! Im going to have a few beta-readers before I post each chapter to get feedback. Review or PM me if you want to help!**

**A/N 4NGEL: I'm the Beta! Nice to meet you also check out my Rosario+Vampire fic Psychotic Love **

**Faith: Haha.. This guy.. But yeah! Check his stories out! He's been a great help to me so far too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DxD!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter One**

"Leo! Hurry, or else you're going to be late for the flight!" I heard my mother yell at me as I struggled to get my items through TSA. **( A/N. Where they scan to make sure that you don't bring certain items that can possible be harmful to other people.)** Though to my incompetence, I had my shampoo and body wash confiscated for them being too big. Yeah, a 17 year-old is definitely going to blow up a damn plane killing himself and everyone on it. I couldn't help but laugh as they took it away, but carefully hiding my sarcastic thoughts. I didn't need to be in more trouble than I already am.

I was stopped by a man, and was told to hold my arms out so I made a "T" and began to wave a wand over probably seeing if I had any metal items on me or not. As he got to my left knee cap, it began to beep. As I rolled up my pant leg, I explain how when I was in the 3rd grade, I dislocated my kneecap, so I had to get steel plates and staples in to reinforce the injured tissue. Luckily, he did not question me further and I was on my way to flight 407. My cell phone rang.

"Honey, this is your mother, be safe baby. Call me when you get there!" my mother yelled into the cellphone.

"Yeah, I will don't worry, its just a 13 hour flight to japan, im sure it'll be fine. Hell, I'll even catch a few hours of sleep!" I replied.

"But remember honey, keep good hours, I wont be in japan to watch you, and make sure you eat healthy, and no video games-"

I cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine I'll call you when I land," and with that I hung up the call. My plane was boarding in an hour, and I had a lot of time to kill.

I walked around the airport for about 10 minutes, looking at how overpriced the food was, and laughing at the occasional tourist trying to pay with foreign money. As I walked by a Subway (sandwich shop), I saw a cute girl dressed in a maid outfit with bat wings sprouting from her back. _Probably cosplay,_ I thought.

When I tried walk pass, she politely stopped my, and handed me a flier. I thanked her, but I really didn't want one. She insisted, so I took one. Stepping away, I read the leaflet, 'I will grant your wish!' it read. I stuffed it in my back pocket, and continued to hunt for an affordable place to eat.

It was currently around 3:30 pm, and my flight left at 4:00 pm, not wanting to settle for airplane food, I rushed to the nearest Panda Express. I ordered, and sat down shoveling down the food hoping to finish before my boarding time. As I took my last few bites, my phone began to vibrate. I looked at the caller ID, but this person wasn't in my contacts. Deciding against all my instincts to answer, I did curious to who would be calling me on a time like this.

"Um... Hello?" I hesitantly said.

"LEO!" the voice yelled causing me to real back almost dropping my phone.

"Who is this..."

"Its Irina, who else dummy, where have you been? Don't tell me you forgot about me... But, can't wait to see how much you've grown." she said.

As I racked my mind for memories, it dawned on me.

**FLASHBACK**

"Leo, today's my last day I am moving tomorrow." a little girl with brown hair whispered into my ear.

"... Does that mean I won't see you again?" I regretfully asked in a low tone.

"Yes, probably my family and I are moving to Europe to further follow our belief in god. But I hope we do see each other in the future." Irina choked out, I could tell she was holding back tears.

"Its okay, you can cry. I wont leave you, we can stay like this if you want." I said patting her head as she crawled onto me sobbing into my chest.

"I'm g-going to miss you Leo.." She sniffled.

"Me too... me too..." I said as I hugged her tighter. "I-I love you Irina..."

She paused and look up at me with teary eyes, but this time with a smile.

"Really? Do you really love me?" She asked, and I nodded stroking her hair.

"I love you too, Leo." She whispered to me, so only two of us could hear.

Soon, she had to leave and I didn't see her since. We were 7 at the time, and we, well I really missed her.

When we were little, we would spend all our time together, school, free time, goofing around, you name it. She was the closest thing to a best friend I had and I was truly going to miss her. I remember being with her as far as I can remember, and letting go of her was very hard for me. But the world still turns with or without God...

**FLASHBACK END**

"Oh hey Irina, how have you been? Sorry it took me a minute." I quickly replied.

"Its okay. And good, I am in Europe still." She stated. In the background, flight 407 was announced to be boarded.

"Irina, sorry this is a bad time. I need to leave now, my flight is boarding." I said while walking. "I hope I can see you soon, bye bye."

"W-wait I need to warn you abou-" she was cut when I ended the call. I quickly turned off my cell and stood in line to be boarded.

About half way through the flight, we experienced severe turbulence. It felt like I was on a roller coaster that was on loop forever. A storm had appeared out of no where and we were caught in the middle of it. The fasten seat belt sign blinked on and off constantly and the cabin reeked of urine and vomit. I felt nauseous, but I was quickly jerked out of my trance when the plane jolted. Something had struck the plane. When I looked through the window, my fears were confirmed when half of the wing was missing off the side of the plane and was now smoldering slowly.

As I began to panic, oxygen masks descended from above me and I quickly brought it over my face. The pilot said over the intercom that lightning had struck one of the plane's wing, and we were going to have to touchdown in the middle of the ocean. I felt my stomach churn as we were losing altitude, the plane was slowly gliding to a halt. I saw a flash, and another crack. The cabin jerked then split in half, the cockpit away from the tail. I was in the tail section. Seeing this I frantically fastened my seatbelt as tight as it could. But I noticed the girl sitting next to me was unconscious, and didn't have her oxygen mask on.

I cursed the kindness in my heart as I quickly undid my seat belt to secure her oxygen mask and strap her in. As tail began to spiral into a freefall, I was thrown across the cabin before I was able to secure myself back in my seat. I cursed the situation and clung to the nearest armrest fearing for my life.

Soon I realized that the chances of survival were slim… I found myself apologizing to my mother, she had sacrificed everything to send me to study abroad whether it'd be tutoring me, or taking up extra hours and jobs to support us. Then I began to apologize to Irina, I would never be able to see her again, the girl I loved.. No, still loved. I would do anything to see her one last time, if just to say goodbye… I wanted to blame anyone, or anything, I began to curse God, why me? Out of all the flights why mine? Was it fate? Was I doomed to die? I had so many outrageous and stupid questions, but I ended up praying to him. I was desperate, I made deals that I knew I would never be able to fulfill, like going to church every sunday, or reading the bible… I braced myself for impact.

You see, I vaguely remember my dad, and from what my mother says, he left at a very early stage at my life. I always disliked him for putting my mother and I in a situation like that, but she said that my dad was a wonderful man. I couldn't bring myself to believe her, after all he did leave us with little money, and forced my mom to raise me alone. But whenever the topic about my dad arose, my mother would always ask that I forgive him, and that it wasn't my fault that he left. They were truly in love, and if I ever would meet him in the future, I'd give him a piece of my mind in his actions.

The plane sunk lower and lower until I heard a splash and mist spray wetting my face, this shook me out of my trance and woke me up. How I wasn't thrown out of the cabin is beyond me. I unhinged the nearest seat and used it as a makeshift flotation device. The water was cold, very cold. I could see people desperately looking for something to keep afloat, and I saw many bodies floating in the water, those of the people who did not survive initial impact. I shuddered looking at how the bodies were consumed by the waves one by one, never returning them to the surface.

I heard a scream. I turned to see that it was the girl that I had helped earlier. I did not think twice before I swam in her direction, she was still on the plane, the tail was sinking fast. Using all my strength, I pulled myself up out of the water and ran to her location, my wet clothes slowed me down, but I had no time to complain. I quickly undid the seat belt and removed the oxygen mask, she was freaking out. I pulled her into a hug trying to bring some sort of comfort to her.

We stood for about 2 minutes locked in a hug, forcing her to calm down. Though, the universe was not done with surprises. The roof of the plane groaned as a steel support pillar came crashing down. I was a second too late to react. I abruptly ended the hug pushing her away at the same time, making sure she avoided the falling beam. I however, was not so lucky, I looked up just in time for me to be pierced by a piece of shrapnel ejecting itself as the supports collapsed on each other. The shrapnel was probably 3 feet long, and 4 inches in diameter. The young women ran back to me, mouth open in shock as she stared at the piece pinning me down. I was bathed in my own blood, and I slowly began to lose consciousness.

I took out my passport, and the leaflet from my back pocket. In my passport, I kept photos, one of my mother and I at the park, and one when Irina and I were little. I looked at them, and I felt tears trickle over my eyes as I blacked out from blood loss and exhaustion still pinned to the floor of the plane. The last thing I saw was a flash of white, and red light. Is this death? Is this where I die? Am I going to die? I asked myself, as I was pulled into a void of darkness, eternal sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N:**

**Leo: Yo bro, why you gotta kill me off like that.**

**Faith: Hehe.. Who said you were dead? *Smirks***

**Leo: Oh wait… **

**And that concludes the first chapter! Cliffy? Maybe... But that's what makes it so fun! If ya liked it, don't forget to follow and review! If ya don't, please PM me your reasons so maybe I can improve it. Will probably be updating once a week, twice if I have opportune moments to write! Well hope you have a good day! And don't forget! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

**Author's Notes:**

**Welcome to a new chapter! Hope you enjoy! This chapter mainly introduces our OC to the main plot and setting of the DxD universe. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Leo: Hey… Im still alive?**

**Faithful: Mmm… Yes… You are not dying yet…**

**Leo: Hey what do u mean yet!?**

**Faithful: … no comment.**

**Q&A:**

**Soundion: Thank you for making me aware that I did not include a Bio. Bio is later in this chapter.**

**No-Long-In-Used: I know I changed the summary quite a bit, but the people who are in Leo's harem will be found at the end of this chapter.**

**withdranwnmadness000: You are correct, I did post this story a while back, but it I neglected to update it. Only the first chapter is relatively the same to the original a while back. I am rewriting and scraping everything! My OC is not replacing everyone but I guarantee that he will not just be a by-stander. This fic will focus more on the OC rather than Issei.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Two**

The light seeped through the cracks of my eyelids as I slowly sat up in my bed. _Wait.. my bed..? _I looked around as my eyes adjusted to the bright lights and realized I was in a hospital room.

It was a small room painted completely white with a window to the left, and a light blue curtain to the right obscuring my view of the patient that was residing next to me. The tv mounted on the wall opposite to the side of the room droned on about the recent crash of flight 407 and it described the one in a million chance of lightning striking the plane in large black highlighted subtitles. With the occasional sound of foot steps above me and shifting positions of sheets rubbing against each other, the monotone beeping of the EKG machine that I was attached was the only sound that broke the silence in room, to sum it all in one word, it was .

A knock on the wall drew my attention to a tall man wearing a white coat hanging just inches above the floor, he was leaning against the door frame with one leg slightly over the other. He wore dark blue scrubs and a black undershirt that protruded slightly under his top, he had a stethoscope hanging around his neck and a few pens in his left shirt pocket. His poorly kept black hair, wrinkled clothes and white sneakers showed that he was in a hurry and always seemed to be on the move. He looked roughly in his late twenties or early thirties, but wrinkles above his brow and a few streaks of grey hair made him appear older than he really was. His dark brown eyes had bags underneath them that screamed sleep deprivation, he was staring at me hard, as if not believing the sight before him. I stared back and his eyes softened while his lips curled at the edges into a small grin, then into a full smile.

"Ah, Leone-kun how are you feeling?" he asked me as he cleared his throat stepping into the room, the door clicked as it closed behind him.

"Umm… I'm not sure, I don't really remember much about what happened… I remember pushing this girl out of the way, then-" I froze in mid speech as the memories hit me and reminded me that I was impaled on the pole, I threw off the covers of my bed and lifted my shirt, I saw my whole midsection taped up and wrapped in gauze.

"Your injury was quite… severe… When they brought you here along with that girl, I thought you weren't going to make it, you lost a lot of blood and was as pale as a ghost. But your vitals are okay now, you should only see positives from now on."

"I-I see… Who is the patient housed next to me? How much is this all going to cost? You should have left me to die, there is no way I or my family could pay for this type of health care." I babbled trying to maintain my composure.

"Oh don't worry about that, a man came in the other day and paid for your bill in full. He came dressed in a black suit and had black hair with blond streaks, he claimed to be your father. He still looked relatively young maybe late thirties or early forties. The patient next to you is the girl you managed to save, she hasn't spoken a word other than telling us you saved her. Unfortunately, she is still classified as a Jane Doe, I couldn't tell you her name even I wanted to."

I nodded my head doing my best not to looked surprised… _My father? Why now?_ We both turned our head to the familiar click sound as the door opened, a nurse walked in with a cart, there were bandages and various bottles of pills. Other than the medical supplies, under it were two trays of food.

"Good morning , I'm glad to see you awake, Leo-kun," the nurse greeted us as she pulled the curtain back revealing a young attractive woman resting against her bed. She seemed to be immersed in a book, she muttered a thank you while turning a page as the nurse placed the tray of food on her lap.

"Time to redress your bandages Leone-kun." she said as as she turned to me holding a roll of gauze and medical tape.

"Excuse me, I have overstayed and I must check on another patient," Dr. Yugara said leaving his room as his pager beeped.

"Please remove your shirt and sit up."

I did as the nurse advised and after 15 minutes of keeping my arms raised, she was finished and left after placing the tray of food on my lap. If anything had to be worse than a hospital, it was the hospital food. I examined the tray of food and it was pretty simple, the diet consisted of a bowl of oatmeal, a juice box, a banana, and a small loaf of bread. I munched on the mediocre nourishment that the hospital supplied and thought to myself about everything I would have to do when I am cleared and leave the hospital. I had to go check into my apartment, sign in to Kouh Academy, and I needed to buy groceries. Some how the coast guard managed to fish out my luggage and everything was still in place, a little damp but in one piece.

I was brought out of my musings as I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, I turned my head to see it was my 'neighbor'. She took a spare chair and pulled it beside my bed.

"Yes? My name is Leone, people call me Leo. How may I help you uh.." I asked.

"My name is Raynare… I just wanted to thank you for saving my life," she replied shyly.

"Ahh Raynare-san, its fine, other than a few cuts and bruises I am fine too!" I say enthusiastically trying to play down my injuries.

"No! You were impaled by a pole! I'm just thankful that you made it out too, had you died… I don't think I could live with myself…" she said staring at the ground.

"No, it's alright really," I replied rubbing the back of my head with my left hand, "So where are you going after you get outta here?"

"Oh! I'm going to attend Kouh Academy, and hopefully a good college after that."

"Kouh? I am going there too… How old are you? I'm seventeen."

"I am seventeen as well!"

"No way!"

We had idle chat about random stuff like favorite colors, and swapping childhood memories with each other. Raynare seemed like a very independent woman and the way she carried herself was so… elegant. She had the most mesmerizing purple eyes and amazing black hair that flowed down to her hips like a slow moving stream. It was hard to tell in her current clothing of a hospital gown, but I could tell that she had the most charming figure.

I heard a familiar knock on the door turned to look who was the company. Dr. Yugara stood in the doorway holding a clipboard flipping through some pages attached to it.

"Ahh Leo-kun, I looked through your and Jane Doe's-"

"Raynare." I corrected him.

"Yes, you and Raynare's medical files and checkups. It allows me to discharge you both right now. Your suitcase is under your bed Leo, but unfortunately we were not able to locate yours Raynare..." His pager beeped again. He looked at it and grimaced, "Excuse me." He left in a sprinting down the hall.

"I'm sorry to hear that your items were not found, Raynare-san." I turned to her trying to console her, but she looked deep in thought and did not seem to hear me.

"It's fine..." She said lowly barely above a whisper but loud enough for me to hear. "I did not have many things, just a backpack. I planned on purchasing clothes and books when I arrived here in Japan."

"...Were your passport and wallet in the bag you lost?"

She stiffened and bit her bottom lip, "Yes, unfortunately they were. I'm trying to figure out a contingency plan as to how I'm going to explain my soon-to-be landlord and that I have no money to pay him for the first month."

"What about your parents? Can't they send you any money?" I tried to throw in a solution.

"My parents are deceased, they died in a car crash when I was young," she replied with a gloomy look.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring back bad memories," I apologized trying to defuse the situation.

"It's okay, you didn't know. It's not your fault. Besides, they died when I was three I don't remember much about them anyway."

"Look, if you want you can stay with me since we both are going to Kouh Academy. The apartment I'm renting is only about five minutes walking distance from there," I ripped a piece of paper off the stack on the clipboard and scribbled my name and cellphone number on the back. I handed it to her with a reassuring smile. "If anything happens or you need someplace to stay, don't be afraid to call."

"Thank you for your offer, hopefully it won't come down to that," she said returning the smile while setting the slip of paper on the table next to her bed.

I left thirty minutes later choosing not to overstay my welcome. I ordered a cab and rode it to Kouh Academy. I looked at my phone, it was Friday 3:00pm, the sun loomed over at its peak as I walked into the courtyard. Kuoh Academy was once an all girl school but recently turned coed, it had the outwards appearance of a huge mansion, I enjoyed the gothic style architecture.

One of the teachers patrolling the courtyard was nice enough to give me directions on what I should do, they told me to go to the student council office and speak to the student council president. Someone named Sona Shitori. As I approach a large set of double doors, a banner that said _Student Council_ hung above it, the bell rang and released an onslaught of students.

Kuoh Academy boys' uniforms consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. Kuoh Academy girls' uniform consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents.

Not wanting to get caught in sea of students, I quickly pushed open the doors and shut them behind me. The room did not consist of much, it had one large desk in the center with a large window pane behind it, while two rows of tables on each side vertically to seat the council members. I heard a shuffling of papers and turned my attention to the woman that sat behind the large central desk. The girl had black short hair, beautiful red eyes and a pair of spectacles, she seemed to wear the normal Kouh Academy uniform.

"Well?" She stated staring at me expectantly.

"Umm… Are you Sona Shitori?" I asked hoping I did not disturb someone I shouldn't have.

"Yes, this is she. Can I help you with something?" she answered impassively.

"Yes, my name is Leone Voln, I am here as a foreign transfer student, I apologize in advance if I disrespect you, I do not understand the honorific system here." I said as I handed her my portfolio, school documents and transcripts.

The files read:

"Name: Leone Voln, age: 17 years old, eye color: blue, hair color: dark brown, height: 182.88 cm, school accomplishments: 200 hours of volunteer work, straight A's, perfect attendance, International Baccalaureate scholar…" Sona read everything aloud as I nodded my head to the facts that were written on the paper. She suddenly stood up and her eyes were as wide as saucers. "9.0 second 100 meter dash, 20.13 second 200 meter dash, 44.6 second 400 meter dash…" she trailed off.

"Haha yeah," I laughed trying to hide my embarrassment while rubbing the back of my head.

"I now understand why you are here on an athletic scholarship…" Sona said thoughtfully with her index finger on her chin, "Anyway, welcome to Kouh Academy, your documents check out, a uniform will be sent to your apartment in 1-2 days. We expect you to wear it whenever you are at school unless told otherwise. Other than that behave, and have a good day," she said as she handed back my files and walked me to the door. "It was a pleasure meeting you Leone-san."

"Likewise, and Leo is fine," replied before stepping out the office.

I looked at my phone, it was 6:00pm, the sun was setting and darkness was slowly rolling in. I quickly walked to my apartment, and unlocked the door. It was a small one bedroom apartment that small living room, and an even smaller kitchen. I took a quick shower and flopped on my bed. _Kuoh Academy huh?_ thought to myself as I stared at the blank ceiling.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N:**

**Well this concludes chapter two! In the next chapter we will begin the actual story of this fic, so be ready for the meat and potatoes! If you have any suggestions to who should be in his harem don't be afraid to pm or drop a review! Hope you enjoyed it! Remember to review and tell me how you like the story so far, if not tell me on how I can improve! Have a nice day! Faithful out! **

**Leo's Harem:**

**Sona: maybe.**

**Akeno: yes. **

**Irina: yes.**

**Raynare: yes.**


	3. Chapter 3: Building Bridges

Author's Notes:

Welcome back to a new chapter! I apologize for the later update. Hope you enjoy! This chapter introduces Raynare into our OC's life, and is a chapter of bond-building!

Leo: Finally we are back.

Faithful: Yep. Sorry for the wait.

Leo: It's okay, good to be back.

Q&A:

Chris: Reasons why I portrayed Raynare as a regular human will be revealed in this chapter.

GoldenLion385: I am probably not adding characters from other animes, but I will see if i can fit Kalawarner and Yubelluna in somewhere. Though, no promises.

DatGuitarGirl: Unfortunately Rias will not be apart of the harem, he will stay with Ise, though I can fit Tsubaki in along with Sona.

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DXD.

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter Three

The sound of my phone vibrating against the wooden nightstand pulled from my slumber. The slow blinking lights of my cellphone contrasted the dark room, I rubbed my eyes as I they slowly adjusted and looked at my digital alarm clock, it was 1:30 am. Deciding to see who the hell was calling this early I answered the call.

"Hello, it's late an-" I paused when I realized there was also an operator talking.

"This is a collect call from- Raynare," Raynare's voice was played over, "Do you wish to accept?"

"Yes." I quickly replied.

"Thank you, your call is being patched through..."

A click signaled that the call was connected.

"Hello? Leo?" I heard her voice through the cell phone.

"Umm, hello Raynare is there something I can help you with?" I asked.

"Yes. Umm.. I'm sorry I don't mean to bother you, but in here to take up on that offer, things didn't go quite as planned..."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Where are you? I can come pick you up."

"I'm just outside the school."

"Alright, stay there I'll be there in 5 minutes," I said. The 'click' sounded as she hung up. I rolled out of bed and grabbed my coat as I headed out the door.

Street lamps illuminated sidewalk as the night stars loomed above in the clear cloudless sky, I walked slowly along the road and made my way to the front of the school. The temperature was overwhelming compared to the space under my blankets, my breath was visible. When I arrived I saw Raynare standing next to the payphone she used to call me. She wore a tight black shirt, blue short shorts and a plain black snapback that seemed a little too big for her. Her arms were wrapped around her midsection showing that she lacked warmth, and the slight twitch of her mouth told me that her teeth were chattering.

-Raynare POV-

"Hey, aren't you a little underdressed?" Leo asked me he wrapped his jacket around me. "C'mon my place isn't far from here, it's just a little this way," he said softly, turning me and slowly pushed me in the direction he came from.

"Y-yes, thank you," I replied gratefully, it had became really cold since the sun set, otherwise I would have also grabbed a jacket from the hospital clothes bin. He wore nothing under the jacket, just a pair of sweatpants that covered his ankles. His brown hair was slightly disheveled and his deep ocean blue eyes bore into the street ahead of us. His hands were stuffed in his pant pockets and walked with a slight haunch due to the cold. He had firm pecs, but not a defined abdomen, though I could see a two pack peaking through. He was attractive in every possible way, physically, personality wise, if not for the mission I might have sunk my teeth into him long ago.

We walked in a comfortable silence, I decided to go over the series of events that happened to me today. Today was not my day, though meeting Leo-kun was probably the only highlight. When I decided to leave the hospital, I realized that when Dr. Yugara said that they had not recovered my suitcase, I literally had nothing but the clothes on my back. The day only went worse from there. The apartment complex that I was supposed to stay at turned my away because I had no real form of identification and no deposit. Though, I expected that to happen, but what annoyed me was that the manager kept looking at me with a lecherous grin. After that, I tried calling my friend Kalawarner, but unfortunately she was not in town, apparently she was in Kyoto on some official business. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"We're here." He said, quickly jumping up the steps and unlocking the door. I followed closely not wanted to be left behind. "Sorry for the mess, I just got it today, and I didn't have much time cleaning it up or finish moving in," he pointed to a few brown bags on the counter which I assumed were groceries, and a few open boxes.

"It's okay, thank you again for letting me stay here tonight," I said apologetically bowing my head slightly.

"Ahh it's cool, you're welcome to stay whenever, I couldn't stand leaving one of my precious people in the cold," he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway, I'll take the couch you take the bed," he said while throwing some blankets onto said couch and pointing at one of the doors.

I nodded my head doing my best to cover my blush, thank god it was dark or else he would have saw it. "T-Thank you again," I called but he waved it off, I walked to the bed and slid in. Underneath the covers it was still warm , "Goodnight Leo-kun."

"Goodnight Raynare-chan," I heard a soft reply from the living room.

I laid in the bed staring at the ceiling, pleased to hear the suffix, my eyelids grew heavier. It had been a long day, finally I allowed sleep to claim me.

FLASHBACK

"Hello Azazel-sama, you needed me for something?" I asked curiously, it had just been my 13th birthday, the age where all fallen angels fully mature, "The front desk lady said to report to you immediately."

"Yes, it is a very important mission I have for you today," he said has he handed me a file and rubbed his temples, "Your mission is to watch, and if need be, protect this boy."

I observed Azazel's posture as I sat in front of him in his large office. Normally he is very jovial, and playful, but today it looked like he aged ten years in ten minutes. His normal smile was replaced with a slight frown, and his shoulders slumped as he rested his head on his desk.

"Oh! A protection mission!" I said excitedly as I examined the file:

Name: Leone Voln

Race: Fallen Angel  
>Age: 13<p>

Height: 5'1

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Bio: Blah, blah, blah.

"Fallen angel? How come I've never heard of this Leone Voln?" I asked, but realized it was a mistake as Azazel's eyes lost what little light he had in them and shut. "Why is he so important?"

He stood stood up, walk to a counter and poured himself a drink. Wait, a drink? Azazel never drank on the job, unless something really bothered him.

"Azazel-sama, what's wrong?" I said genuinely concerned for his well being, he was like an uncle to me. My parents died in the last great war, and he was always there for me, constantly sending me gifts of clothes or money, anything to get me by. When I entered the academy for fallen angels, he looked over my progress and even gave me tips and corrected my mistakes.

I watched as he took a long drink, and refilled his cup.

"It's a long story. You will know in time. This boy, isn't just a boy… He has potential to of possessing a sacred gear. Your mission is to observe him from a distance and report if he does awaken it," he said in between sips of his liqour. "I am sending you to live with a civilian family in America, and you will watch this boy, but make sure he doesn't know you exist. He doesn't even know that our kind exists."

"Other fallen angels are given missions to observe potential sacred gear users," I said pouting slightly, though it was weird, every fallen angel was recorded in a book why wasn't he, "Why is this one so important? Every fallen angel is recorded in a book, why isn't his name there? Why has he made you frown? Why has he made you drink? If he did something to you I'll make sure-."

"Fallen angels are only recorded once they spread their wings for the first time. I assure he did nothing to me, more like the other way around," he said the last part just above whisper, but I still caught it. "Why this boy is so important is because he is…" his voice trailed off. I could see his eye glaze over as if trying to hold back tears. "He is so important because he is my son."

FLASHBACK END

I woke up slowly trying to savor the last bits of sleep in the warm covers. It was becoming increasingly difficult, because out of no where, a smell of cooking food wafted over my bed. Reluctantly, I rolled out of bed walked toward the smell of food and into the living room. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and yawned, a familiar voice greeted me.

"Ohayou! Raynare-chan." Leo said to me as he was washing a frying pan in the sink, "Did you sleep well?"

"Ohayou," I replied, "Yes, thank you again." I noticed the food on the table, a simple breakfast of two eggs and two slices of bacon on each plate that consisted of two plates. "What's all this?" I asked, even though I could guess the answer.

"Breakfeast. It is the most important meal of the day. Sit, I'm also curious as to what you think of my cooking." he said sitting down himself and pointing to a chair.

I did what he suggested and sat at the seat opposite to him. I muttered a quick itadakimasu and picked up a piece of bacon with a fork. I slowly took a bite, and the flavors overwhelmed me, I quickly shoved the rest of it in my mouth. The bacon had the perfect amount of crisp, and the the grease was just light enough to let you know that it was unhealthy, but not so much to where you only tasted oil. I quickly devoured the gourmet meal and dabbled the surface of my lips with a napkin.

"I'll take it that you like it," Leo said as he finished his own plate of deliciousness, "I'm glad you like it."

"It was really good, I did not know you could cook," I said impressed with him.

"Ahh well, when you grow up and your mom is always working to support the family, you learn a few things when you're alone," he said putting the plates in the sink. "So, I have a few plans for us today if thats okay with you? I wasn't sure if you were doing anything today."

"No, i'm not, my schedule is pretty clear," I replied with a smile, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well you see, I was thinking that we could go buy clothes for you, seeing as how you don't really have any right now…" he replied with a grin, "I know saw a few shopping districts not too far from here."

"I'm sorry, I would, but everything was lost in the crash, along with all my money," I said dejectedly.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that, but I have some money saved up, and we can use that to shop for new clothes," he said as he patted his pocket that I assumed he had his wallet in.

"Theres no way I could ask that of you. Also, there no way I could repay you. I'm already staying in your place and eating your food, and I am still figuring out a way to repay you for saving my life." I said quickly turning down his offer, I did not want to take anymore from this man if I could help it.

"No I insist, we all go through tough times Raynare, let me help you through yours," He replied with a warm smile that could melt even the coldest ice.

"But, I remember you talking about your family and how you are not financially well, to ask you to spend money on me would be ridiculous," I said trying to win the argument.

"You are right, and I am not rich by any means," he said confirming my statement, "-but, my mother always said that being rich is not what you have, but what you give… Plus my mother would do the same thing."

This guy… Why was he always helping me when I am supposed to help him. I'm not even supposed to interacting with him…

"Fine…" I sighed in defeat.

"Great! We'll leave right now," he said putting his shoes on, I followed his example, "The places are a little farther away, so will be taking a subway there."

We took the subway to Tokyo and man, there was a lot of stuff there. It was like a bunch of stores crammed into a small box. No, it was like a bunch of stores crammed into a small box.

-Leo POV-

When we arrived, I could barely contain my laugh staring at the look on Raynare's face. It was hilarious to say the least, she had stars in her eyes like a kid in a candy store. She led me to a series of fashion departments, then some sport departments, then some generic departments. I had a great time with her, though she seemed to enjoy dressing me up rather herself. We didn't really buy anything yet, she said she had her eye on a few things, but she wasn't set on anything. After a small lunch of dango, it was back to the shops, and she said she was ready, so mentally I prepared my wallet. Today it was going to cry.

"Leo-kun! These are it." She said with a few items in the shopping cart. A few items? It was like a mountain, but let girls be girls. I sighed solemnly and handed the credit card to the cashier that was ringing up the items.

"Sir, the card was declined," the cashier handed it back, the cashier looked like a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee.

"I'm sorry, let me find a different one," I took the card back, and looked through my wallet. I didn't have any other cards, I only had cash left, and it wasn't nearly enough. On me I had about 10000 yen, but the total was 23528, there was no way I could magically poof up extra money. I heard Raynare gasp when she came back with more items.

"Hmm Raynare? Are you okay? Look, I hate to do this, but can you put some items back? I don't have enough money to pay for everything," I said regretfully.

"Ahh young man its okay," the cashier said, "It seems like you two are on a great first date, and I wouldn't want to spoil the mood. It's on the house!" He sent a subtle look at Raynare, it wasn't lecherous or lewd, just a glance, so I shrugged it off.

"Thanks! I really appreciate it." I said bowing low.

"Ahh don't worry about it…It's alright," he said handing me bags and seemed to brush his hand over mine slightly.

I walked over to Raynare she quickly latched onto my arm.

"What was that all about? You looked like you saw a ghost. Did you know him?" I asked, she was still slightly shaking.

"H-huh? N-no I don't know him," she said, and I decided to drop it.

The ride home was relatively quiet, she seemed to forget about the incident, but the status of her spirit did not seem to be lifted. After tonight and tomorrow, we start our first day at Kouh Academy. I'm very excited, I wonder if they have any fast runners there.. Guess I will have to find out when I get there…

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N:

And that concludes this chapter! In the next chapter we will finally begin school! If you have any suggestions to who should be in his harem don't be afraid to pm or drop a review! Hope you enjoyed it! Remember to review and tell me how you like the story so far, if not tell me on how I can improve! Have a nice day! Faithful out! Remember R&R!

Leo's Harem:

Sona: Yes.

Tsubaki: Probably

Akeno: Yes.

Raynare: Yes.

Irina: Leaning towards a no, im not sure…

Yubelluna: Maybe.


End file.
